


Better than A Box Of Chocolates

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: Valentine's Day, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...kinda a PWP, sex is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than A Box Of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This was started several months ago as an attempt to cheer Lanning Cook up. HIYA LANNING! She told me what she liked, and I did my best to input that into the story. It's not my usual type of story, but I kinda like the way it came together anyway. WoD sent out an all call for Valentine's short, and I figured what the hell. This is the end result.

## Better than A Box Of Chocolates

by Eagle Eye

Author's webpage: <http://www,squidge.org/~theforest/eagleeye/eagleeye.htm>

* * *

Disclaimer: This story was originally posted as part of the Valentine Special of The Sentinel Slash Virtual Season (SVS), but is not considered part of the SVS canon. 

SVS website: <http://www.squidge.org/5senses/>

SVS email address: FiveSenses@egroups.com 

This story is based on characters and concepts developed by Pet Fly Productions, and is intended for private personal enjoyment only. No money is being made from the writing and distribution of this story. 

Thanks to Dolimir and KimAnne for the beta! 

* * *

Better Than A Box Of Chocolates  
by Eagle Eye 

* * *

Jim smelled the faint scent of vanilla candles before he even had the door unlocked. He stepped inside, his mouth opened to call out for Blair, but the words died on his lips as he took in the cheerful fire crackling in the fireplace. Only one small light was on in the living room. He stepped all theway inside, looking up to where a flickering light indicated candles in the sleeping area upstairs. 

Figuring his partner was up to something, Jim decided it would be a good idea to lock the loft down for the night before making his way upstairs. 

After ensuring the loft was secure and the fire was banked, Jim slowly made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. The sight that awaited him froze him on the spot. Blair lay on their bed, reclined against several pillows, reading a large book by the flickering light of three candles. The candlelight danced enticingly over his body, naked but for the glasses perched atop his nose. 

"About time you got home," Blair remarked, his eyes never leaving the book in his lap. "Trouble at the station?" 

"No," Jim croaked and cleared his throat. "Simon took me out for a burger." 

"That's good," Blair said looking up from the book and shooting Jim a lascivious smile. "You'll need the energy." He closed the book and laid it and his glasses on the nightstand. He got up and, walking around the bed, came to a stop in front of Jim. Blair reached up and linked both hands behind Jim's neck, then drew his head down and into a kiss that left them both breathless. 

Breaking for air, Blair turned his head and whispered, "I think one of us has too many clothes on," into Jim's ear, before releasing his stunned lover and returning to his side of the bed. He bent over and, carefully picking up the candles, walked across the room to the dresser. He set them down and turned to his lover. 

"Jim, if you'd ever like to wear those clothes again, I'd suggest you take them off," he said with a smirk. "I can't promise they'll survive if I have to come over there and do it for you." 

The sound of his lover's voice woke Jim from his stupor, and he hurriedly removed the clothes from his body, slinging them in a heap in the direction of the closet. Blair laughed at Jim's sudden fervor, and walked over to inspect the newly exposed flesh. 

Blair slowly circled his lover, prowling like a cat and allowed one hand to skim Jim's body. His fingers lightly touching the sweaty flesh. Jim trembled as the fingers found every sensual spot on his body and the light touches inflamed his aroused senses. Blair smiled and made one final round, before coming to a  
stop behind him. 

He stepped in closer, naked flesh against naked flesh, and reached up to whisper in his sentinel's ear. 

"I know you like this, lover," he whispered, delighting in the moan it drew out of Jim's body. "I've only just begun, you know, it _will_ get so much better then this before I've finished with you." 

He finished with a lick to his lover's ear and a chuckle at the resulting tremor that shook Jim's body. Blair backed away and took a long look at the work of art before him, not sure where to start with such a feast. His eyes traveled hungrily up and down Jim's body. 

"I could just eat you, big guy. I think I will." Blair warned. Moving in, he licked a bead of sweat from his lover's neck. "Mmmmmmm, that's good, I think I'll try a little more." 

Slowly, Blair's tongue traveled up and down Jim's body, licking and tasting his lover's flesh as he went. He again reached Jim's neck and leaned in, his lips against an ear. 

"Lets take this to the bed, lover. There are _so_ many things I am going to do to your body, and I can't trust myself to catch you." Blair murmured in a throaty purr. 

Blair stepped up behind the taller man and used his body to steer them toward the bed. Their legs met the edge and, with a thrust of his hips, Blair pushed Jim onto the bed. The pliant man showed no resistance and collapsed on the mattress face down. Blair followed him down and pounced, laying his body atop Jim's and thrusting his cock between the other man's legs. Jim moaned at the contact and thrust himself back, trying to impale himself on his lover's cock. Blair got to his knees and, using both hands, pushed Jim back to the bed. 

"Uh, uh, uh, not right now, big guy, I'm not finished with you yet." Jim growled and tried to get to his knees. Blair again pushed him to the bed and delivered a sharp smack to his butt. "Stop that, or I'll make you wait even longer." 

Jim groaned, but didn't rise again, unwilling to chance Blair's following through on his threat. He shifted on the bed, trying to relieve the aching in his hardened cock. Blair used his knees to spread Jim legs and lay atop him again. 

"None of that either. THAT is mine. _I_ say when you come." Blair scolded. "This is mine." Blair bit Jim on the shoulder. "And this is mine." He said with a bite to the nape of the neck. "And most of all, this is mine," was a whisper as he moved down Jim's body and bit him on the left buttock. Blair's cock throbbed as Jim moaned at each bite. Smiling, Blair laid a few soothing licks on Jim's butt and then moved on toward his prize. Blair put his hands on  
Jim's hips and swiped his tongue over the cleft of his lover's body. Blair grinned as Jim's hips tried to leave the bed. 

"Oh, I know you like that, lover. But, you know what?" Blair purred and delivered another lick to the cleft, "So do I." Blair bathed the clenching hole with his tongue. "That's one of the things I like best about having a sentinel for a lover. You're always so clean, I can taste you whenever I want to." Blair liked the cleft again. "And I taste you, only you." Blair leaned down and put his nose against Jim's perineum, and inhaled. 

"Mmmmm, and when I smell you, it's only YOU I smell." Blair sniffed again. "Do you know how hard that makes me? How much I love having only you all to myself?" He nuzzled his lover's balls. "It just makes me want to taste you, all over. But this, this is best." Blair put his tongue against the entrance to Jim's body and pushed in. Only the hands on Jim's hips kept the bigger man from rearing up and off the bed. Blair tightened  
his hold and dove in again. Jim moaned and a shudder racked his body. 

Blair leaned back slightly. "I love how I can make you shiver, make your body tremble in want for me. I love that I can make you lose control... that I am the only one who can do this, that you trust me enough to let me." Blair moved his tongue in and out of Jim's body, slowly loosening his lover in preparation of things to come. With a final stroke, Blair sat up and reached into the nightstand. Jim groaned at the loss and tried to follow his lover's tongue. Blair patted his back. 

"I'm not going anywhere, big guy." Blair retrieved the lube and condoms from the drawer and placed them on the bed. 

He rubbed Jim's back. "I'm just getting started." He reached over and grabbed the lube spreading a good amount on his fingers. "Here we go, lover," Blair warned as his placed his fingers in Jim's already loose body. "I guess you're ready for me, aren't you, big guy?" 

Blair reached for the condom and was stopped by Jim's grip on his wrist. 

"Jim?" 

The trembling man shook his head. 

"I want you in me, only you." 

Blair gasped, "Are you sure? We've never..." 

"Yes, I want to feel _you_." Jim groaned. "Please." 

"Okay, Jim, we can do that." Blair dropped the condom and Jim released his hand. 

Blair took the lube and, with a shaking hand, put a liberal amount on his throbbing cock. He put one hand on Jim's back and the other on his own cock as he guided himself to his lover's body. 

"Here I come, lover," he warned and then slowly pressed himself into his lover's body. Jim groaned at the contact and Blair gently pushed until he was flush against the bigger man's body. Blair lay against his lover, giving the other man time to adjust before moving. 

Jim shuddered at the contact, his entire body tightened and drew Blair's cock deeper within. 

"Oh, God," Blair moaned, then started to move in and out of his lover's body. Blair pulled out all but the tip of his cock and then plunged in again as Jim reared back to meet his thrusts. The walls of Jim's channel contracted with his approaching orgasm and embraced Blair's cock with every thrust. Together, they came, each shouting the other's name with completion. Blair collapsed against Jim, both men breathless in the aftermath of their loving. They rested and tried to regain their breath. After a while, Blair shifted and began to pull out. 

"No, please," Jim spoke, "stay. Just... just stay in me for a while." He asked and shifted them to their sides. 

"I can do that." Blair replied as he wrapped his arms around his boneless lover and placed several kisses between the strong shoulders. Jim sighed as Blair settled. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jim." 

"Shit, Sandburg, this was better than a box of chocolates." Jim's wry tone caused both men to break into laughter. 

They laughed until both were breathless, then settled again. 

Jim sighed. "Thank you," he whispered as he rubbed the arms that embraced him. He could feel Blair's smile against his back. 

"My pleasure. I love you, Jim." Blair vowed, then shifted and got comfortable. 

"I love you too, Chief," he said and smiled as his lover drifted to sleep. 

"I love you," he repeated and followed his lover. 


End file.
